Kawanua Heiji
by dull
Summary: Ketika Bahasa Manado diimpor ke dalam dunia Meitantei Conan. Crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Percakapan Heiji dan Shinichi via phone**

**(Jakarta Vs Manado)**

Heiji :"Halow,Shinichi ini?"

Shinichi :"Ngapain lo telpon gue pagi-pagi?. Sebaiknya ini hal penting hoaam.."

Heiji : "Adow,jang bagitu kwa, sob. Kita kan cuman mo suka tanya ngana pe kabar hehe.."

Shinichi : "Ga usah banyak omong, deh. Pasti ada udang di balik batu-,oh ya, makasih banyak kemaren udah ngajak gue _and_ yang lainnya keliling Osaka."

Heiji : "Sama-sama, sob. Nyanda usah sungkan. Oh io, putar carita dulu, so ada perkembangan ngana deng Ran?, capat jow kase tau pa kita!.

Shinichi : "Haa—a**a—APAAN?** **EMANGNYA BISA ADA PERKEMBANGAN KALO BADAN GW MASIH KAYAK GINI!**

(_"Conan lagi ngomong ama siapa?.Kok teriak-teriak?"). Kedengeran suara Ran dari arah dapur._

_ "aahh..maaf kak Ran. Bentar lagi tel__eponya kututup kok hehe.."_

Heiji : " Woi..woi..Shinichi, jang dulu tutup. Kita belum selesai bacarita ini!"

Shinichi : "Udahan ya kak Heiji, Conan kan harus siap-siap kesekolah..."

Heiji : " Tunggu—tunggu dulu. Ok..ok..serius ini. Kita Cuma mo bilang kalo dua hari lagi kita mo ka Jakarta jadi kase bajalang- jalang pa kita kaliling Jakarta e, okey, jang lupa!"

Shinichi : "...OK, _but_ sebelum itu mendingan lo latihan pake bahasa sini deh"

Heiji : "Kiapa rekeng, bahasa manado kan bahasa paling gagah se-Indonesia (narsis). Kita nimau kase campur tape bahasa deng ibukota huffhh..,NO WAY!"

Shinichi : " Lo pengen gue tabok ya-terserah lo deh _but_ bicaranya agak pelan dikit, saking cepatnya gue ga ngerti lo ngomong apa. Ya udah kalo gitu gue tunggu lo dua hari lagi. Nanti gue sampein salam lo ke paman Kogoro dan Ran"

Heiji : " Sip, oh io bilang pa tu detektif biongo kalo kita da bawa captikus for dia hehe..bye"

Shinichi : "Hei..Hei..Heiji, tunggu dulu ngapain lo bawa captikus?"

_(Piiiiiiipppp...)_

_ "Yaaa-ditutup..."_

_**Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Minggu lalu**** Shinichi alias Conan Edogawa menerima telpon dari Heiji yang mengajak dia untuk berkunjung ke Manado. Itulah alasan kenapa sekarang setting cerita ini berubah haluan menuju Kota tempat Heiji dibesarkan. Tapi perlu diberitahukan juga bagi para pembaca bahwa sebagian besar kisah ini bukan menceritakan tentang kasus ataupun pembicaraan kedua pemeran diatas. Enjoy ur reading...**

**TACOLO**

Kogoro : Anak ini...(Sambil menahan emosi bercampur malu).Masa kita jalan-jalan di kota pake mobil beginian!

Heiji :Adow om,masa nda suka? ini oto baru!Sangaja reken kita pake for bajalang hari ini..(berpikir sebentar) atau mo suka se manyala depe sirene supaya lebe cepat sampe?

Kogoro&Ran : (terdiam dan hanya bisa pasrah)

Conan : Kak heiji mau ajak kita kemana, sih?

Heiji :Tanang jo sadiki le tong somo sampe hehe..

**Tempat makan**** bubur manado**

Heiji :Rabu-rabu ne om kita ba pesan pisang goreng deng nike dulu (berjalan kearah dapur)

Beberapa detik setelah Heiji meninggalkan kursinya, seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba langsung duduk di tempatnya. Hal ini membuat agak kaget Conan dkk

Perempuan :Ngana Shinichi kang!

Ran :Ha?

Perempuan :Nda usah baleo ngana, Heiji so carita samua pakita!

Begitu mendengar perkataan perempuan ini kontan Conan _Shock_ dan buru-buru ingin memotong pembicaraan. Namun apa mau dikata, sulit sekali untuk mengimbangi cara bicara perempuan ini. Cepat dan tegas, khas logat Manado.

Ran : (Memandang dengan bingung ke arah perempuan itu) Maaf saya ga ngerti maksud mba?

Perempuan : Ckckck..masih manyangkal le..Ngana to itu Kudo!Parampuang yang da ba tipu pa Heiji di Jakarta!

Ran,Conan&Kogoro: ...

Perempuan :Mangaku ngana!

Ran :Kayaknya mba salah paham deh...Saya ini bukan Shini...

Heiji :Woi!Ba apa ngana disini, Kazuha?

Perempuan :Eh!He..Heiji...

Heiji :Jang bilang ngana da ba iko pa kita?

Perempuan :Huh!..kita kamari for mo jaga pa ngana dari Shinichi, parampuang yang so bakurang ngajar pa ngana!( seraya menunjuk kearah Ran dengan wajah kesal)

Heiji :BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHa!(tertawa dengan keras sambil memegang perutnya). Adowww..so salah ngana ini...bwahahahahaha!

Perempuan :Kiapa ngana tatawa?

Heiji : Kazuha,Shinichi kudo itu Laki-laki!Dia Laki-laki, mangarti nga- Bwahahahahahahhaha!(tertawa kembali sampai sempoyongan)

Ran,Kogoro&Conan:Ha—ha—ha-Begitulah,mba-

Perempuan :Heeee?

Beginilah kira-kira garis besar pertemuan pertama Kazuha dan Ran yang bermula dari kesalah pahaman.

end


End file.
